The present invention relates to a cup holder with divided lid portions for opening and closing an opening formed at a middle portion of the cup holder.
A conventional cup holder comprises a hollow case with an opening for inserting a cup, can or container, and a cover or lid rotationally attached to the case for opening and closing the opening, such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications (KOKAI) No. 5-32137 and No. 5-78634. In this conventional cup holder, since the cover is formed as one unit and is displaced at a side of the case, it is difficult to provide a space for opening and closing the cover. Also, when the cover is opened, an operation amount is relatively large, so that the operation ability is not so good.
In Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 10-6836, an upper surface of a case is inclined obliquely, and a lid is divided into two portions rotationally attached to the case. In a closed position, the lid portions cover the opening, and in an open position, the lid portions are located at both sides of the case. This cup holder requires a complicated link mechanism for connecting the lid portions, and the lid portions can not be stably held in the closed position.
In addition to the above, conventional cup holders or article holders may have a locking mechanism for locking a lid relative to a case, a gear mechanism for opening and closing a lid, and a link mechanism for moving two pars. As the locking mechanism, a cam and spring mechanism is known, such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publications (KOKAI) No. 7-37812 and No. 3-86853. As the gear mechanism, Japanese Utility Model Publication (KOKAI) No. 6-78561 is known. Further, as the link mechanism, German Publication DE 42 000 823 A1 is known. These mechanisms are generally used separately or independently.
The present invention has been made to improve the conventional cup holder, and an object of the invention is to provide a cup holder with divided lid portions which can be easily opened with a simple link mechanism.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cup holder as stated above, wherein the lid portions can be stably held in an open position to properly support a cup.
A further object of the invention is to provide a cup holder as stated above, wherein the lid portion can be used as a support for holding a cup.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.